Forest Zone
Forest Zone is the second zone in Bomberman Quest. It is a dense forest with many hills, and many flying enemies appear in this zone. It lies to the north of Peace Town. The boss here is Electro Commander. Enemies *Mad Flower *Fruity *Digadug *Curansee *Balballoon *Shelterine *Devil Ant *Torton *Baddo *Killer Moth *Mechabomb *Sandey *BOSS: Electro Commander Overworld *'1-E' - The treasure chest contains the Silver Armor. The stairs lead up to Above the Clouds 1. *'1-F' - The Jump Shoes or Wings are required in order to advance up the hill and further into the Forest Zone. *'1-G' - If Bomberman dances with the !? item in front of the Bomberman statue, an Explosive Core will appear. The entrance to the Ruins is here. *'1-H' - Torton is faced here. *'2-E' - Digadug is faced here. *'2-F' - Fruity is faced here. *'2-G' - Devil Ant is faced here. *'2-H' - The entrance to Old Unused Well 2 is here. *'3-E' - To the west is the Field Zone, while the southern path leads to Peace Town. Mad Flower is faced here. *'3-F' - The Speed Bomb can be found within the treasure chest, but the Hammer is required in order to clear the path and access it. *'3-G' - The Glasses will reveal a treasure chest, which contains the Rocket Shoes. *'3-H' - Baddo is faced here. *'4-F' - The entrance to Boss Cave 2 is here. Once Electro Commander has been defeated, a pathway to the Beach Zone will be opened to the south. *'4-G' - Killer Moth is faced here. *'4-H' - A large pit blocks Bomberman's progress. The Wings will help him get across. The pathway leads to 5-H of Beach Zone, which cannot be accessed from any other screen. Above the Clouds 1 *'1-1' - The Whirlwinds in the upper-right corner of the screen impede Bomberman's progress unless he is equipped with the Steel Shoes. There are some Spikes on the floor as well. *'1-2' - Curansee is faced here. Ruins *'1' - There is a "Dark Zone" (ダークゾーン) in this room that absorbs all light. The Lamp will not light up the pathway. However, the Shovel can be used to dig up the path and thus make it visible. A Rubber item can be uncovered with the Shovel here. *'2' - Balballoon is faced here. Old Unused Well 2 *'2-1' - The Scuba Gear is required to survive in this underwater area, and the Aqua Bomb is needed in order to bomb the switch and lower the obstacle. *'2-2' - Two Circular Saws are here. Because the hallways are narrow, the Jump Shoes or Wings should be used so that Bomberman can pass through safely. *'2-3' - Shelterine is faced here. Boss Cave 2 *'2-1' - The switch must be blasted in order to lower the obstacles in room 2-4. The Power Glove can be used to throw a bomb onto the platform on which it is located. Some Electromagnetic Waves are located in the upper-right corner of the room. *'2-2' - There is a hallway surrounded by pits. Four Arrow-firing traps line the walls. The two on the ends fire quickly, while the two in the middle fire slowly. *'2-3' - Mechabomb is faced here. *'2-4' - When the Steel Shoes are equipped, Bomberman can step on the switch and lower the first pair of obstacles. The second pair of obstacles will be lowered if the switch in 2-1 was activated. The Jump Shoes or Wings are necessary in order to cross the pits. *'2-5' - There are two Arrow-firing traps in this room, both of which fire slowly. The upper trap fires Arrows north and east, while the lower trap fires them west and south. More pits must be crossed. *'2-6' - Sandey is faced here. There is a large pit in the middle of the room. *'2-7' - Electro Commander is faced here. References #''Bomberman Quest'' European manual, pg. 14 #''Bomberman Quest Official Guidebook'', pg. 42-55 Category:Locations Category:Bomberman Quest